


You'll Blow Us All Away

by DonOsservatore



Series: Fics based on the 177(6) fanfic series [4]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cards Against Humanity, Family Dinner, Family Reunion, Remembering Past Lives, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President George Warner, once known as George Washington, has been Inaugurated as President. Now Philip Hayler, formerly the eldest son of Alexander Hamilton has a surprise for the former founding fathers...</p><p>The Reincarnations of their Children and their significant others</p><p>[Part of Come of Age in Our New Nation, a 177(6) fanfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We’ll meet you at the Ford theater?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Is Better To Never Doubt Lafayette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653595) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 
  * Inspired by [Come of Age in Our new Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369303) by [DonOsservatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/DonOsservatore). 



> The OG’s:  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler = Shotshotshot  
> Martha Washington = Martha Danhoff = Therealmvp
> 
> The 2.0 squad:  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf  
> Frances Laurens = Frances Lewis = CinnamonCoffee  
> Theodosia Burr Alston = Theodora Parson = HaveMyMothersName  
> Georges Washington Lafayette = George W. Lance = LancelLuck  
> Martha “Patsy” Jefferson = Martha Randolph = WhoaPatsy  
> Angelica Hamilton = Angela “Angie” Holmes = PlaysThePiano  
> John Quincy Adams = John Quincey = ScientistQuincey  
> Joan of Arc = Joan Brehal = SaintJoan  
> Frederic Chopin = Frederic Sterling = LegatoCantabile

Septhuitneuf: Morning Guys.

CinnamonCoffee: Morning Babe.

Septhuitneuf: How’s Squishy doing?

CinnamonCoffee: Good, Jane checked up on him and he’s good as is Athena.

Septhuitneuf: Good.

CinnamonCoffee: I’m so excited to meet our parents!

WhoaPatsy: I know Right? It’s going to be GREAT!

PlaysThePiano: I’m a little nervous on how they’ll react to my loves.

Septhuitneuf: They’ll love them.

LancelLuck: I’m actually slightly terrified of Theo’s parents.

HaveMyMothersName: Which is how it should be.

Septhuitneuf: The only reason I’m not is because I don’t like my imaginings of what would happen if I hurt Frances.

CinnamonCoffee: Which is why you better not hurt me?

Septhuitneuf: I’ve kissed a girl while dating you.

CinnamonCoffee: I will remind you SHE kissed YOU! You didn’t initiate the kiss and you would have pushed her away had I not gotten there first.

PlaysThePiano: She wasn’t even too upset when I kissed you.

Septhuitneuf: Fair enough, I’m going to get the others.

CinnamonCoffee: We’ll meet you at the Ford theater? 

Septhuitneuf: That’s the plan.

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

Septhuitneuf has started a direct message with Gwar

Septhuitneuf: President Washington, can I borrow Laf for a bit while I take the others to see Ford Theater?

Gwar: Why do you want to do that?

Septhuitneuf: Don’t tell Laf and the others, but The other kids who reincarnated of the squad at my school arrived last night while we were at the ball. I’m surprising them.

Gwar: I’ll convince Laf to go along, I’ll see about joining you myself if I can.

Septhuitneuf: Thanks.

Gwar: I’ll be sending a couple of secret service men with you. I’ll pick ones who will be the most understanding and know what’s going on.

Septhuitneuf: Copy that thank you.

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

“Come one guys, rise and shine!” Philip said in the hotel room he was sharing with the boys of room 177 at their college. “We’ve got things to do!”  
“Like what?” John said with a bit of a raised eyebrow from where he was cuddling with Alex,  
“We are going to the Ford Theater, and a few other places and there’s a surprise involved.” Philip responded.  
“A surprise?” Alex asked as he slowly woke.  
“Yep. And I’m not saying anymore.” Philip responded, “I’m going to get everyone else up!” as he left the room, barely giving the others time to notice he was dressed.  
“Alex, why is your son acting like you on high excitement?” Herc asked,  
“I’m not sure. But whatever it is, I don’t think we should cross him. It’d be like crossing his mother.” Alex shivered as if recalling an argument between himself and Betsey when she was excited about something.  
“This better be a good surprise.” John slightly grumbled. “I call shower.”  
“Only if I can join.” Alex rejoined.  
“Deal.”  
“And I’m going to see if Tommy’s up.” Herc said throwing on some clothes and making his way over to the next room.

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

“Lizzie, our son said anything about the surprise?” Alex said, looking at Lizzie with a bit of bemusement as he looked at his son, leading the way towards the Ford Theater, indeed, Phil seemed to get giddier with every step as the others walked behind him from where they had gotten parking.  
“Only that He felt we’d really enjoy it. Other than that, he’s just had this smug smirk on his face.” Lizzie almost was pouting as she hadn’t been able to get anything from Phil on what exactly he was surprising them with.  
“For the record, he wouldn’t even tell me much other than he felt all of us would appreciate it.” Aaron said, looking just as contemplative as Alex, which was a surprise to many. The fact that Alex was looking thoughtful and confused was definitely telling as the group suddenly noticed Phil breaking into an excited run. The squad followed him thinking that he must be near what he was waiting to surprise them with and as they approached, they noticed Phil enthusiastically greeting a group of eight people that were strangers to them.  
The group of people were seemingly multi-cultural: A tall light skinned male of African-American descent standing next to a shorter Latina with curly hair, with a slightly swaying girl of what appeared to be either middle eastern or indian descent her eyes bright with excitement standing slightly in front of them. Another Latina who seemed to have wrapped her arms around Phil in an excited greeting and lightly pecked him on the lips. Then there was the small blonde haired female, who was shorter than even Alex looking at Alex and Lizzie with slightly tear filled but excited eyes as the tall dark haired male behind her laid a hand on her shoulder and the tan male on one side held her arm lovingly and a person with short hair, and gender neutral clothing was holding the excited girl’s hand. All of them just stood, looking at each other a moment, and it was hard to tell who spoke first, but it was a single word:

“Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for reactions!
> 
> In 177(6) news:  
> I will welcome any asks regarding to Come of Age of Our new nation, as well as anyone who wants to join the RP blogs with a character from the series, just shoot me an ask or a question
> 
> FANDUB:  
> I'm pleased to announce that I have officially determined the audition fics for both George and Dori. Please look here: http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/post/148692358115/callbacksaudition-round-2 If you are someone effected by this. :) I'm hoping to have casting done by the end of the month! I'm super excited!
> 
> Side Note: I noticed that I had accidentally contradicted myself in this fic as in Come of Age, I've implied that the Parents can and do talk to their kids via chat on occasion. I've edited the line to account for this.


	2. I have it in my phone if you’d like to see it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwar: Philip had a surprise for them.
> 
> Therealmvp: What was it?
> 
> Gwar: His group of friends who happen to be their past life children.
> 
> Gwar: I might be joining them later.
> 
> Therealmvp: I’m kind of tempted to join you.

“Dad” As she spoke the Latina girl turned and beamed at John, slightly giggling at his brief confusion as realization crossed over his face.  
“Frances?” John said with a bit of pleased surprise, as his past life’s daughter hugged him for the first time in either life. It was at John’s words that the remainder of the squad realized who exactly stood before them. Though Aaron seemed to have realized as soon as Frances spoke because he was already clinging to Dori in tears as the curly haired latina approached them softly. The blonde had suddenly let go of the hand she was holding and rushed Lizzie and Alex, hugging them both tightly as she began to nuzzle. Alex’s own eyes were beginning to water as well as Lizzie also started to cry and Alex raised an eyebrow to which Phil mouthed ‘Angie’ at which point Alex clutched the girl tighter. As these reunions would take place, Tom would realize that the middle eastern girl was his eldest daughter and sweep her into a hug with Herc hugging the girl from the other side, Tom’s eyes were more teary than Patsy’s and he had to stop her from scolding him about Sally again. It was Lafayette who ran forward in their heels to hug the tall African American boy speaking in rapid French in the process but you could make out the name Georges.  
James watched all this with a sense of silence, noticing for the first time that there were three people other than Phil, himself and Maria that were just standing outside of the hug circle, smiling. It was the three who had been around the smallest of the fellow teens. James walked over Phil as Maria got pulled into the now growing cuddle pile of the Hamilton-Laurens group. He raised an eyebrow at Phil and silently gestured to the three of them.  
“Angie’s datemates.” Phil responded quietly, “They came along, Payne’s back as well but he decided to stay and help take care of Frances’ pets with the help of her RA and Patsy’s new datemate.” He gave James a bit of a look. “Before you say anything, Payne is a bit different this time around. Frances caught him crying a little because he got reminded of his actions in his past life.”

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

Therealmvp: George have you heard from your former students today?

Gwar: Yes, they and Laf went to The Ford Theater.

Therealmvp: Why?

Gwar: Philip had a surprise for them.

Therealmvp: What was it?

Gwar: His group of friends who happen to be their past life children.

Gwar: I might be joining them later.

Therealmvp: I’m kind of tempted to join you.

Gwar: I’m sure they would welcome it.  
\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

Angel, who had been part of the big family hug of the Hamilton-Laurens was the first to notice the smiling trio who had been with Angie still standing there.  
“Who are they Angie?” Angel asked her niece and past life namesake.  
“Mom, Dad, Aunt’s Angie and Peggy, meet my datemates John, Joan and Frederic.” Angie said, moving to bring them forward a little with a bit of a shy smile. Alex looked over the three and his eyes slightly narrowed at the male Angie had introduced as John for a moment. Before realizing exactly what Angie said.  
“Your’re poly?” He asked looking at his short past life daughter with a grin.  
“Yep!” Angie said with a big grin, “And they are very good to me.” She smiled a bit mischievously. Before winking at John. “Oh, you can call my John, Quince.”  
“Quince?” Tommy looked out and observed the tan boy who stepped a little from his fellows, at this and was now looking straight at him.  
“Yes sir. My past dad expresses his disappointment that you reincarnated after he did by some years.” Quince said, confirming to the others his past life was in fact the son of the only president Alex disliked more than Tommy. Well, not counting Jackson whom Alex hated for entirely different reasons and hadn’t met in his past life.  
“Angie, if he hurts you I’m not holding back.” Alex said with a sense of veiled irritation.  
“Believe me, you’d be in a line… I remember what happened to the last person to break Angie’s heart.” Quince gave a brief shudder as the faces of the ‘younger’ group of students seemed to glower for a second.  
“Who broke my daughter’s heart and what happened to them?” Lizzie said with a bit of stubborn protectiveness as she held on to her eldest daughter from the past life. All three of Angie’s loves had the good sense to cower from that look. Philip quickly stepped in and told the story of Eliza Campan once known as Eliza Monroe Hay, her obsession with Phil to ‘make up for her father’s actions’ and how she had stood up Angie on purpose to pursue him.  
“I almost punched her for that line.” Frances spoke up from where she was hugging John. “We were all very unhappy.” She then went on to describe what exactly they did to Campan when they had all gotten there. Including discussing the fact that one of their friends had provided the fencing swords and jacket.  
“How many swords that that friend of yours have in his car?” James asked with a bit of surprise.  
“Enough to re-enact a battle scene from one of his plays in the past life, or to re-enact a sequence not shown in a play about one of his friends.” Frederic put in, “So approximately one hundred and one swords, and that’s a low guess.” He noticed the others gaping in shock.  
“Unfortunately, I didn’t feel like protecting Campan.” Theo said with a bit of a shrug, “Lance and I had gone to keep Angie company… Instead we got to watch her meet and fall in love with Frederic.” She giggled a little as Angie stuck her tongue out at her.  
“What happened after that?” Maria said a bit threateningly, clear that she didn’t like the sound of being stood up even if the girl had been punished.  
“Nothing for a while.” Patsy said as she picked up the story, “Until she made a last ditch desperate effort and surprised kiss Phil after texting him a creepy message.” Patsy said and she remembered that even Payne was irritated by this. “Frances pulled her off and Angie ripped into her. I think Joan recorded it.” The person referred to nodded.  
“I have it in my phone if you’d like to see it.” Joan offered, with a smile, “It was a major turn on.” She said with a bit of a wink as Maria and Alex both were the first to look at the phone.

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

“You’ve Got That Right!” Tommy exclaimed as Alex lifted Angie and spun her around as he rejoiced at her beautiful rap to slay the mean Campan, as the others cheered at her closer. Before a bit of confusion came across his face.  
“Angie…” Peggy said with a bit of a confused expression, “What was the whole deal with you mentioning kissing your brother and… being romantically interested in him?” Angie blushed a bright red as did Philip who began to stutter and stammer a little before Frances kissed him to distract him and Theo spoke.  
“Angie didn’t really get any memories back until this year. She knew that Philip was important for her and he often appeared in her dreams as an ‘imaginary’ friend. She became convinced that he was the man she was meant to be with and well… When she discovered he was a real person she literally became his number one fan girl.” Theo paused and looked at Frances for a second, Angie had gone to Frederic and buried her face in embarrassment.  
“Let’s just say, things came to a head when she finally managed to kiss him… and her memories came in telling her who she was kissing. We’ll leave it at that.” Frances said as Lizzie went to her daughter and gently rubbed her back without blaming her or looking down at her.  
“Theo, so you are dating Georges am I right?” Aaron said with a bit of a smirk as he walked over to Lance with his most intimidating look.  
“I prefer to go by Lance.” The young man said looking at the shorter man with a hint of fear.  
“Don’t hurt my daughter or I will bring the full wrath of myself on you.”  
“I don’t doubt it… and you’ll have to take what’s left of me.” Lance said, “She’s scary when she’s mad.”  
“Just like her mother then.” Dori said with a bit of a grin and a look of pride. At which point both Aaron and Lance shuddered.  
“Dad, don’t even THINK about threatening Phil.” Frances said looking at her father with a bit of a stern look, “It took me kissing him to even realize I liked him that way, he was too afraid to risk our friendship before that.” She gave a little bit of a smirk at that. There was a bit of a pause as the rest of the group processed Frances’ comment as Patsy started for a moment at a ding from her phone. “What is it? Are my Babies ok?”  
“Frances?” John asked in confusion for a moment, leading Frances to tell John all about Squishy the rabbit and Athena the Snake, with John eagerly looking at pictures that Frances had of the animals as Patsy finally spoke.  
“Well guys, Payne’s got a new girlfriend.”  
“Who?” Philip said as the group looked curiously, “Anyone we might know?” He asked out of curiousity as the others looked with a bit of confusion and Frederic began to explain things to the others present about Payne and his life as they knew it.  
“No clue Phil.” Patsy said with a slightly concerned face, “I don’t think so but I can be wrong, but something about how he worded the announcement feels wrong."


	3. any other interesting stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LegatoCantabile: We should probably be heading to bed if we want to be up early to leave tomorrow.
> 
> CinnamonCoffee: Yeah… Fortunately our schools are only a few hours from each other.
> 
> Jdotlaw: So I can meet Athena and Squishy!
> 
> Tomjemmings: And I can meet Chris.
> 
> WhoaPatsy: DAD!

Adotfightme has sent a direct message to Gwar

Adotfightme: Sir, Phil mentioned you might be joining us. We’ve taken the 2.0’s to the restaurant named after me so that Theo 2.0 can try the burger named after her dad.

Gwar: Thank you, tell the others that Martha and I have made arrangements to join you.

Adotfightme: Yes Sir!

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

The group had gotten to the diner and were having a great time, even with the taciturn secret service agents that sat behind them. At some point the conversation came around to how they had their revelations of whom they were. The President described his in a history class with the Baron, and eventually Angie was once again lightly embarrassed with the story of her revelation. However she just grinned when Tommy tried to tease her and batted her eyelashes at Philip.  
“Oh Big Brother! I vant to join wif you!” She said before giggling into Frederic’s shoulder as Philip rolled his eyes. Martha seemed a bit thoughtful for a moment and decided to ask  
“So, how about the rest of you, any other interesting stories about how you found out who you had been?” She looked around seeing who would offer the story first. Those in Phil’s friend group, which had been dubbed the 2.0’s looked at each other before Theo sighed.  
“I guess I’ll tell mine.” She began “So this was back in Freshman year of High school. Phil and I had the same homeroom and sat next to each other. That’s how we became friends. We were on a field trip, it was march and the field trip involved spending the night on one of the old aircraft carriers from world war two. I’d always had a fear of storms, and one hit that night while we were out in this boat, in the water, and… I remembered my death, We all slept in the same room and I knew where Philip’s bunk was so I rushed to his bunk, determined that he would save me from the storm and from the death I thought was certain to happen to me.” She breathed sharply for a moment. Next morning I woke up, feeling weird to be called Preston, that I was a Mrs. Alston… Took Philip a moment to realize who I had been in a past life… Everyone in school started shipping us.” She shook her head in aggravation. Philip gave a look to hint that the others shouldn’t ask at this time what Theo had meant.  
“Mine’s also a bit sad in away.” Frances said, picking up the conversation as she looked at Aaron who was lightly weeping as he recalled Theo’s death from his perspective, “I was about 4 years old, my dad and mom had had a big fight and he left, storming from the house. That night, I had a dream, it was actually a really old memory, I was wearing a gown like children wore back then, and my mother came into my room, but it was an old London house it seemed, and she was crying, and she told me daddy wasn’t coming home from the war. That he had been killed in action.” John and Alex both gasped when she said this, And Eliza and Maria just hugged the two boys as Frances choked a little and continued. “My four year old mind decided that was what had actually happened to my real daddy, and that the man my mother fought with wasn’t my real daddy. More memories came in as I aged, I was a highschooler when I finally put a name to the man I considered my real father.” She smiled at John with a beaming expression, as if to tell him that he was a better father than the one that had held the title in this life. He smiled back a little weakly at her as Lance cleared his throat a little.  
“I’ll go next since my first memory and realization also happened as a result of seeing something my parents were doing.” He began while lightly blushing. “I won’t go into details, but I started getting my memories back after catching my dad and mom having sex. My first memory from the past life was a similar experience. Let’s just say there’s a reason I wasn’t surprised that our President is engaged to my past life dad…” He looked away from Lafayette, George and Martha. George’s eyes widened as he put together what had just been said. “Oh and Laf, My grandmother in this life was a Lafayette.” He smiled at his dad briefly before looking at Theo. Laf beemed at this little tidbit, before looking at Patsy.  
“Mine isn’t much to tell.” Patsy said with a bit of a shrug, “I figured out who I was when I learnt about Sally Hemings and remembered lecturing my father in my past life about her. The other memories come and go generally triggered by events. Kind of like how you’ve described yours Aaron.” She nodded at the other man and noticed that Tommy seemed to be a bit worried about her lecturing him. “I’ve been told by Phil you’re remorseful dad, so I’m not going to lay into you about it… now.” She gave him a wink that hinted at her teasing.  
“Anyone up for going to the hotel and playing Cards against Humanity?” Phil asked which was met to great approval.

\--THE HAMFAM IS IN DC--

Mamjer: OMG Alex and Lizzie, your daughter has a dirty mind!

Morelikedamnilton: You’re telling me. Frances is just as bad.

HaveMyMothersName: Trust me, we have friends who are worse. Payne for instance.

PlaysThePiano: Barry’s even worse.

Jdotlaw: Barry?

Septhuitneuf: The idiot that brought up Jackson to dad in the debate.

Jdotlaw: Oh that one. Jackson goes to our school. Your father was upset.

LancelLuck: We are NOT Telling Barry…

ScientistQuincey: He’ll freak.

WhoaPatsy: The only thing that Barry is bigger than being an Andrew Jackson fanboy is being a pervert.

WhoaPatsy: Payne can at least have a conversation without looking at a girl’s boobs.

HaveMyMothersName: Which reminds me we should probably look into the situation with his girlfriend when we get back.

WhoaPatsy: Yeah.

LegatoCantabile: We should probably be heading to bed if we want to be up early to leave tomorrow.

CinnamonCoffee: Yeah… Fortunately our schools are only a few hours from each other.

Jdotlaw: So I can meet Athena and Squishy!

Tomjemmings: And I can meet Chris.

WhoaPatsy: DAD! 

Mamjer: And I can see if Payne’s actually better than the little ass he was.

Elamistress: And we can meet your other friends too!

Adotfightme: And we can beat the crap out of Campan!

Morelikedamnilton: Alex NO FIGHTING

Morelikedamnilton: Even if the woman does deserve it.

CinnamonCoffee: We really should get sleep. Night all!

Elamistress: Night kids, we love you. <3

CinnamonCoffee: <3

\--THE HAMFAM IS LEAVING DC--

CinnamonCoffee: Are my babies ok? We’re on our way home!

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: Yep. Just checked in on them. You have a nice time?

PlaysThePiano: It was GREAT! But… A little embarrassing. 

WhoaPatsy: Angie’s parents saw her kiss Phil.

PlaysThePiano: But they also got to see me take down Campan!

ScientistQuincey: Yes they did. 

PlaysThePiano: And we played Cards Against Humanity, and I won.

CinnamonCoffee: It was close.

Septhuitneuf: Yes it was.

KingChris: Was there a lot of crying when the reunion happened?

WhoaPatsy: Yes. And even more when Theo and Frances told about how they realized who they were.

Septhuitneuf: You guys realize I got drilled when we got to the hotel about what Theo meant about our highschool shipping us.

HaveMyMothersName: Sorry.

KingChris: Get any souvenirs?

PlaysThePiano: Yes, and you’ll see them when we get home.

KingChris: Good.

UniversallyAcknowledgedTruth: We’ll see you then. Have a safe trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! And that is the Ham Fam reunion, Dolley will make an appearance later in the verse, but it was awesome!


End file.
